


Jesus loves you

by ReallySan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little Sebaek, Angsty?, Baekhyun is a pervert, Baekhyun is gay, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol Is Straight, Chanyeol has a horrible mouth, Chanyeol loves Jesus, Christian Character, Christianity, Confused Park Chanyeol, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, I, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, I’m going to hell, M/M, Marijuana, Mentioned Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mostly Chanyeol’s 3rd person POV, Park Chanyeol-centric, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, We love a Christian king, and read her bible, bye, i want a church girl, im sorry mom, kokobop era, mentioned drug use, we love the gays in this town, who goes to church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallySan/pseuds/ReallySan
Summary: Chanyeol is a very good kid, he’s 18 and about to move away for college but, he decided to wait a year before returning to school. All his life he’s learned good Christian values and followed his father’s rules explicitly, Chanyeol simply didn’t have that teenage urge to rebel against him.~~Baekhyun is a different story, he didn’t grow up in a bad place or have a family that wasn’t nice but, they never supported his “lifestyle” aka, sucking dick. Because above all, whether Baekhyun was snorting coke from a hooker’s ass they’d rather have him do that than kiss another man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for literally no reason, I’m only posting the first 3 chapters since I’m still working on it. Their styles are set in Kokobop era except Baek doesn’t have a mullet, still the same colour though like when they were at the airport. I hope you all enjoy this and don’t abandon the story, this is actually a bit more planned out than my previous works so be readddy!

Chanyeol is a very good kid, he’s 18 and about to move away for college but, he decided to wait a year before returning to school. All his life he’s learned good Christian values and followed his father’s rules explicitly, Chanyeol simply didn’t have that teenage urge to rebel against him. After his mother passed away, Chanyeol’s father took even more of his time to teach his boy to grow up properly, he was going to lead a good life and bring grandchildren for his father, not before marrying a wonderful Godly woman, of course. Chanyeol was fond of the idea, he wanted to marry someone as beautiful as his mother someday but, at the moment his nerves wouldn’t even let him talk to a girl for anything like dating.

 

Baekhyun is a different story, he didn’t grow up in a bad place or have a family that wasn’t nice but, they never supported his “lifestyle” aka, sucking dick. Because above all, whether Baekhyun was snorting coke from a hooker’s ass they’d rather have him do that than kiss another man. It was ridiculous and being 19, this was the perfect time to get the fuck away because he wasn’t going to college even though his one year break was apparently over. He liked living where he was and even more than that he liked being a free little shit who didn’t have to suffer the harsh words of his “oh-so-loving” family. Baekhyun doesn’t have many friends, more so just people he knows or guys he fucks but, other than that, he preferred the loner style.

••

“Amen.” Chanyeol’s eyes opened and he stood from the altar he and his father kneeled at, he looked over to see his father struggling and quickly bent to help the man to his feet, “Thank you, son.” Chanyeol knew his father was old but, it was rare for him to show it, he’s always been a lively man and so this moment left the tall boy unfazed. It was a hot summer afternoon and luckily the church was air conditioned like a freezer, Chanyeol and his father dispersed to a building not but a short walk from the church. The place they called home. “I think next Sunday might be the time.” Chanyeol’s father spoke as he led the way to their house, the sun beating down on them viciously, “Time? For what?” 

“For you to teach your own sermon, I want you to get more experience. You’ve been doing great with the Youth, even that Jongin boy says he no longer wants to lay with a man.” Chanyeol and his father had talked many times about him doing his first official sermon but, the thought of doing it soon made Chanyeol’s stomach lurch. He was silent.

 

They arrived home and breathed out heavy sighs of relief, enjoying the change of scenery. “I’m going to change and get some more rest, eat lunch before you go to work.” Chanyeol’s father smiled and headed up some stairs, leaving Chanyeol to shake his head. His father never ate when they got home on Sundays but, Chanyeol never questioned him. He did as he was told and showered before changing and heading to work at a small music store where the only unholy habit Chanyeol had picked up on was foul language since the music played throughout the day was never filtered. He’d gained a horrible cursing habit from it and had to filter himself around his father which got easier the longer he did it.

 

The music played loudly in Chanyeol’s ears but, he didn’t mind. He interacted with customers and made himself one of the most likeable people that worked at the store, it was a great place to free himself from his Christian duties every once in a while. “Okay... don’t hate me.” It was never good when Minseok said that, he’s short and has black hair that’s usually swept to one side, Chanyeol likes the way Minseok looks because... he just does. “For fuck sakes...” Chanyeol grumbled as he turned to look down at his friend, crossing his arms on the way. “Language Mister Jesus, anyway... Yixing has the flu so... lucky you! You get to close all week!” Minseok enthusiastically clapped, going slower by the second, “Ya~ay.” He pumped his fist slowly in the air before putting his hands down. “I know, I’m sorry but you know I can’t and you’re already working until Saturday so... midnight... closing... love you bye.” Minseok ran away from the counter into the back and Chanyeol cringed, sighing before quickly leaving a voicemail for his father.

 

••

Chanyeol was exhausted, his eyes were barely staying open but, he made it home safely and now he was ready to wrap himself in his blankets and practically die. He was just about walk inside when he heard a really loud crash and what sounded like a faded out “shit” near the large empty shed, they for some reason never used. Chanyeol didn’t care to pull out his phone for a light, he simply walked that way in the hopes that he wouldn’t alert whoever was there. Being a 6 foot giant surely didn’t help him at all, by now with all the crunching and shit his feet were doing the person would be gone.

 

Slowly he opened the shed door, since it didn’t have anything stored inside he wasn’t exactly sure what made the crashing sound, not until he found pieces of the shed on the floor beside a shoe that obviously wasn’t his. Along with a full set up like someone had been sleeping there, on top of a pile of blankets was a cell phone, the screen illuminating the darkness. “What the hell?” Chanyeol walked over and picked up the phone, apparently whoever was there really loved their phone because he came out of hiding, “That’s not yours.” A short male walked up and snatched the device away as if this was normal. “Who the fuck are you? Why are you in here?”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry about the shed but, I’ve been here for two weeks and there has never been a fucking rat running around.” Whoever this was grabbed his shoe quickly and stood like a fake martial artist, looking around for a rat apparently, “But, who the fu— wait, two weeks?! What the fuck is going on?” Chanyeol watched the small figure, confused as hell and a little sorry for whoever this was. A small squeaking sound, filled a small corner of the room as the rat(that was actually a mouse) ran across. “Fuck, there it is!” Repeated curses left the other male’s mouth as he threw his shoe once again, which only sent the mouse towards him. Chanyeol just watched, waiting for the right time to grab the creature but, before he had a chance the boy ran to him and held onto him for dear life. Chanyeol pushed him away (which luckily didn’t knock him down) to retrieve the small animal, “That’s disgusting.” Chanyeol just chuckled, “Says the guy who’s been sleeping here for two weeks.”

 

After “getting rid” of the animal by throwing him far away, Chanyeol turned to look at the small male who apparently had no intention of leaving. “Anyway, what the fuck are you doing in my shed?” Chanyeol crossed his arms and watched as the male sat down on his blanket pile and let light from his phone illuminate his features. He didn’t look sickly or like a crackhead, his hair was short and seemingly black with red streaks falling throughout. He looked well off and he didn’t look like he was dirty despite the context clues suggesting otherwise. “Rude. I’m Baekhyun, last name isn’t important. I’m sorry for intruding or whatever but, I’m not leaving. I only come here at night in case you’re worried I want to live here forever.” Chanyeol just rolled his eyes, “Look, kid. You need to go back home. I’m a holy person so if you want, you can come inside for food and rest somewhere other than the floor of a shed but, you need to go home. Your parents are probably worried.”

 

“First of all, dick... I’m 19, second I’m not a starving beggar, I just sleep here. As far as I can tell no one comes here and besides, I’m not here all day. Even though... you holy people are the worst and the annoying church junkies are always loud, I thought that shit was only for Sundays, Jesus Christ.” Baekhyun was clearly referring to church events that Chanyeol and his father held on occasion during the week, and there had been quite a few. “Don’t use his name in vain... you need to leave by morning and not come back. I’ll pray for you.” Chanyeol left the boy who was mumbling obvious curses as he walked off but, he ignored them because he was still exhausted.

••

Chanyeol had forgotten all about the incident yesterday, greeting his father in the morning happily, “You will be working late today as well?” He asked as Chanyeol sat down to eat breakfast, “Yes. Just this week, Yixing is sick with the flu but, I’ve been praying over him.” Chanyeol spoke softly, still a bit tired but, he had to push through it. He would meet up with a few friends before going to work, of course these friends go to his church, he likes to surround himself with positivity. “I see, make sure to call before you get off work, I’ll see you when you come home.” Of course Chanyeol wouldn’t bother him, his dad was always asleep well before midnight.

 

Chanyeol was uncomfortable with the way Jongin flirted with their friend Kyungsoo— who loved coming to church but, hated the way his sexuality was viewed so he rarely made it obvious when he was there. Jongin had announced to the church that he no longer liked men but, the way he grabbed Kyungsoo’s ass suggested otherwise. But, Chanyeol was also respectful, simply minding his business when it came to what Jongin was really up to. “Oh, Yeol. One of my friends wants to meet you, says it’s a surprise so I can’t say his name but, he’s cool. I’ll bring him by the store later?” Chanyeol looked confused for a moment, maybe he was a lost soul looking to settle into the Christian faith but, it was still weird to think someone wanted to meet him. Nonetheless, he nodded, “Sure, we’re never really that busy. Plus, I have to close all this week so, I’ll be there all day. Lucky me.” Chanyeol said sarcastically. “You should have said no, Jongin friends are always a bad idea, you’re the only good one Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo added in after he finally stop whispering some obviously explicit things in Jongin’s ear. Jongdae, a close friend to Jongin and a loud-mouthed boy who sang in the church choir looked shocked, shaking his head, “Rude.”

••

It was around 11:30 and Chanyeol was on the brink of basically dying, that is until he heard the familiar ‘ding’ of the doorbell, alerting him of a potential customer, followed by an even more familiar, “Yeolie!! I meant to come by earlier but, I forgot. Sorry~” Jongin walked over to the counter and leaned, “Where’s your friend? Or did you just make up an excuse to come see me?” Chanyeol looked around, seeing no sign of anyone else. Clearly Jongin was drunk but, that wasn’t the problem, he apparently had imaginary friends too. “No, he’s outside but, he should be—“ another alert sound from the door and Chanyeol’s head snapped in the direction, his brows furrowed, taking in the features and realising that this was the guy apparently sleeping in his shed. Of course he was friends with Jongin.

 

“Miss me?” Baekhyun walked to stand at the counter while Jongin waddled away to look at and probably steal something from the store but he never left with anything, Chanyeol made sure of that. “Your shit out of my shed yet?” Chanyeol crossed his arms, leaning down on the counter and still managing to be taller than Baekhyun, who threw his hands up, exasperated. “No my shit is not out of your shed. What’s the big deal, it’s not like I’m bothering anyone. Until last night you didn’t even know I was there.” Baekhyun huffed slightly, the small pout on his lips slowly disappearing and being replaced with a smirk, “You know... fine... I’ll leave the shed. I stay at Jongin’s most of the day anyway, happy now?” Chanyeol grinned at his victory, “Happier than Mary when Jesus was born.” Baekhyun sighed, “I hate you, please never say that again. Your name’s Chanyeol right?” Baekhyun quickly switched the topic and Chanyeol just nodded.

 

They looked at each other for a while before Baekhyun’s face slightly lit up, “Are you a virgin Chanyeol?” Baekhyun clearly expected a reaction he wasn’t going to get, Chanyeol checked on Jongin with a simple glance before looking back towards Baekhyun, smiling. “Of course I am. I’m not having sex until I find the right woman.” Baekhyun gagged gently and nodded without saying anything else. “Let’s go, bitch.” He called over, referring to Jongin who looked at Chanyeol, all it took was one look and he scurried to put whatever he was planning to steal back where it belonged. “Thank you, next time buy something instead.” Chanyeol watched the two retreat and tried not to fall asleep before closing. He was proud of himself for successfully getting Baekhyun to leave without having to throw him out. Good for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Chanyeol boring?

Tuesday night; Chanyeol was spending his time thinking up a sermon for Sunday, something that would reach the older generation and the younger, even something that children too young to understand could enjoy. Chanyeol had always been good with the kids at church and the thought engaged a break so he could daydream about what having his own kids would be like, it brought a smile to his face. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door downstairs, he got out of bed only to here his father shuffling his way down, repeating, “I got it.” Still, Chanyeol went down, protective over his dad despite the fact that he knew many people who came here late weren’t there to harm anyone, just asking for prayer or guidance. This wasn’t that.

 

“I’m really sorry for coming here so late... my family kicked me out of home and... people told me to come here. Could... could I stay here? If it’s an inconvenience I’ll just go.” Baekhyun turned away, only to be pulled in by Chanyeol’s dad, “Nonsense. Come in, come in.” As he passed Chanyeol’s tall figure, his face distorted and his tongue stuck out of his mouth. That little shit. “Dad I know he needs somewhere to stay but, can’t we just refer him to a homeless shelter?” Chanyeol earned a swat from his dad, “Shut up and go heat up dinner.” Chanyeol complied, sighing heavily as he walked to the kitchen, overhearing his father’s conversation with someone who looked like a personified version of the devil, “They kicked me out because... because... I’m gay.” Chanyeol almost dropped the food on the floor before he could heat it up, still listening in, “But, I want to set myself right so I can go back to them.” Baekhyun’s lying was a little too obvious, at least to Chanyeol but, his dad just wanted to help. He was a good man. “Ah, it’s ok. Share Chanyeol’s room, that’s my son... he’s good with these things. He helped one of our church youth see the right way of love. I’m sure he can help you.”

••

“i’M SurE He cAN HeLP YoU.” Chanyeol mocked as he cleaned himself, the shower made the tension in his body disperse but, he still couldn’t stop thinking how Baekhyun just fucked him over, how hard was it to just leave a shed? Why couldn’t he just stay with Jongin at night? Why was he bugging Chanyeol? His thoughts were cut off by the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, he quickly peeked out the shower curtain to see Baekhyun undressing, “What the hell are you doing?!” Baekhyun just ignored him up until he forced himself into the shower with him, acting as if this was totally normal, “I can’t shower alone, Jongin let’s me.” Baekhyun shrugged and grabbed the soap, when he bent to get it, it was obvious he kept looking at Chanyeol’s dick making the other quickly turn around. “Get out, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Chanyeol peeked over his shoulder and kept himself hidden, “Calm down, look... I’m gay and you’re a Christian, you think your dad is gonna throw us a party if he finds out we’re showering together?” Chanyeol just huffed, “Move over so I can rinse off.” Chanyeol scooted himself back, still hiding.

 

“Can you wash my back?” Awkward time of Baekhyun washing his hair and humming had gone on for about 3 minutes and Baekhyun was annoyed, he looked at Chanyeol who still was hiding. Baekhyun moved a few inches to Chanyeol and pulled his hands away from his squished junk, “Stop holding your dick like that, it’s not exactly something I suggest hiding. You’re packing. Anyway, wash my back and I’ll wash yours?” Chanyeol shook his head, “I have dick hands now.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes before turning around, “I basically suck dick for a living, just wash my back.” Chanyeol groaned but decided to speed this up, he grabbed the soap and commenced the process that included a lot more sounds than he would appreciate, “You’re a perv.” Chanyeol mumbled and Baekhyun took it upon himself to make the loudest, most obnoxious, and girlish moaning noise and Chanyeol thought he would strangle him if he wasn’t so nice. “Now I’ll wash yours. Turn.” Chanyeol obliged, not turning down a much easier back cleaning method and his masculinity was in tact enough for at least his back to be Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun hummed as he washed Chanyeol’s back and Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel himself drifting off, the gentleness, the beautiful humming, the heat of the water, and the sound it made all forced his eyes shut. He wavered between sleep until Baekhyun started to get too comfortable, by now, he was only using his hands to clean Chanyeol which, Chanyeol wasn’t completely opposed to even if he preferred some kind of object between their skin. Baekhyun was slipping his hand passed Chanyeol’s hips and to the front of his body where he made the effort to gently rub close to his dick.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t lie, like every boy, he’d gotten many boners in life but, probably not as many as the average male and definitely not for the same reasons.

Chanyeol never watched porn, he could barely speak to girls enough to have fantasies, and movies were fake enough for him to enjoy without getting turned on by prosthetics and makeup. He’d seen glimpses of sexy mags as a kid or something a friend had showed him but, he was too good of a kid to stick around, he always went to play alone when his friends did that. Chanyeol’s boners were from things like, accidental rubbing it against something or that time the teacher he had a ‘kid crush’ on patted his knee in middle school. So when he felt himself tensing in that area just from Baekhyun, he quickly moved away. He was 18, by now there was no way he couldn’t control his dick but, for some reason he couldn’t.

••

The next morning Chanyeol woke up on his floor, which is where he had positioned himself after he and Baekhyun got out of the shower. He sat up and found that his bed was empty, apparently he’d left earlier in the morning because his father hadn’t seen him either. Chanyeol was relieved in the best ways possible at least until he returned, once again knocking but, this time he just walked right in after Chanyeol opened the door, “I hope you don’t mind but, I bought some sweets as a way to say thank you for letting me stay here. I won’t be here very long and I won’t be a bother in the day time.” Baekhyun spoke only to Chanyeol’s father as Chanyeol simply watched, rolling his eyes. He wanted Baekhyun to leave. He already had enough homosexuality in his life hanging around Jongin, he didn’t need nor want more.

 

“Thank you very much, Chanyeol rarely ever eats sweets and I’m really too old to be indulgent.” Baekhyun frowned, looking genuinely disappointed, Chanyeol couldn’t help but interfere, “Dad, we have bible study tomorrow, Baekhyun should come to the church and give the sweets to the kids. I’m sure they’d love it.” Chanyeol smiled, Baekhyun thought it was a stupid smile. “That’s a great idea, we have it early in the day so Chanyeol can make it to work. I think you’ll enjoy it Baekhyun and you can meet some of the boys just like you.” Baekhyun’s strained grin made it obvious that he was really wasn’t keen on the idea but, he nodded and retreated to what he now considered “ChanBaek’s room”.

 

Chanyeol sat down at the table, his father immediately asking for progress, “Do you think you can fix that boy? He seems quite desperate to change for his family.” Chanyeol played along to his dad’s oblivion and sighed, “I’m sure I can though, he’s much more invested in his practice than I’ve ever seen anyone. But, that’s another topic. I think I’ve found a way to relay a positive message to all of the church on Sunday.” Suddenly Chanyeol was excitedly talking about his plans for the sermon, his dad listened tentatively and so did Baekhyun, who was secretly standing at the stairs.

••

Wednesday rolled around and Chanyeol had been more right than he expected, the children loved Baekhyun and not even just for the snacks. They wanted to play in his hair because it was cool, they wanted him to follow them by dragging him around the church and feeding him food from the table that was always set out on Wednesdays. One kid even asked, “Are you the devil?” And Baekhyun jokingly answered, “Maybe” at least Chanyeol hoped he was joking. When it came time to sit down and actually learn, Baekhyun walked to Chanyeol’s dad who was preparing the last few things and talked for a moment before he happily walked over to Chanyeol. “Let’s go.” Chanyeol frowned and looked to his dad who was shooing him away silently. “Where are we going? What did you just say to him?” Baekhyun sighed, “You’re not being kidnapped, relax. We’re going to see Jongin.” That was a lie.

 

Not entirely though, they only went to Jongin to borrow his car, “Why can’t we use mine?” Chanyeol asked as they switched cars annoyingly, Baekhyun taking the driver’s seat. “I don’t suppose you’d let me drive your car would you?” Chanyeol nodded slightly at Baekhyun’s point, “I still have work today, where the hell are we going?” Baekhyun started the engine and waved to Jongin who was standing outside to make sure Baekhyun didn’t crash before he even left the driveway, “For a saint, you have quite the potty mouth.” Chanyeol momentarily ignored him, having a lot of thoughts run through his mind, “What’s your deal? I barely know you and you’re making up weird excuses to get close to me, why don’t you just go home or stay with Jongin? I’m not gay so if you think you can turn me or whatever it is the fuck you do, you can stop whatever THIS is.”

 

Baekhyun look over at Chanyeol for a split second, “Maybe but, I like you. You seem cool enough, well before you started being a dick just now. Anyway, I can’t just GO home, my parents kicked me out after trying to send me to this straight camp Jesus retreat shit. My mom said she’d rather have a leper for a son, instead of a— and I quote — ‘cocksucking whore’. No one physically hurt me but, when you’re like me and your whole family hates you just because you don’t want to be swimming in some girls vagina, your options are a little limited. Jongin’s place is a no go, the only reason I’m there for the day is because his mom is at work all day. She caught us fooling around one day after he came back trying to convince me dick was gross, in fact, that was your fault.” Baekhyun punched Chanyeol in the arm, snapping him out of his sorry feelings, “Don’t try to convert my friend again you asshat.” Baekhyun pouted and soon the car was slowing to a stop. Red light. “We’re going to a thing... you can meet some people I know and maybe be less of an uptight prick.”

••

Chanyeol didn’t particularly like the close proximity of everyone’s bodies. Baekhyun was way too close to his crotch and some guy’s ass was connected with his from behind, it wasn’t a gay bar or a gay club, just a place Baekhyun called a “hangout”, where people went to do random hookups, went to do drugs, and drink all within the darkness of the building, the windows were closed and only party lights illuminated the area. He couldn’t believe he was doing this in broad daylight. “You’re being so boring right now.” Baekhyun pouted, turning and finally off his dick, literally. He looked up at Chanyeol and crossed his arms, no longer moving to the music. “I’m not boring.”

 

Chanyeol let his ego get the best of him, he knew he wasn’t boring even if Baekhyun said otherwise. He wouldn’t drink or do drugs but, he would dance and even managed to slip away from Baekhyun to dance with a girl he didn’t know. That didn’t last very long, as soon as they were close, he could smell her breath and it smelled like cigarettes and wine. He grimaced and found Baekhyun sitting and talking to a guy (read: shoving his tongue down a man’s throat). “Baekhyun, I have work soon. We have to go.” Baekhyun looked up and sighed but didn’t protest, “Finally done with your skank?” Why did he sound so pissed off? He already explained that he had no intention of being “close” to him. “Can we just go.” Chanyeol left Baekhyun to follow him as he hurried out of the place, bright light immediately hitting his eyes and sending pain through his forehead. “Fucking hell... I’m never doing this again.”

••

“Minseok... am I boring?” Chanyeol suddenly asked, leaning against the counter with his face in his palm, the voice coming out a little pouty due to his position. “Honestly... no.” Minseok turned around from restocking albums to look at Chanyeol, “Despite what your looks say about you, you’re actually really fun even if you refuse to drink any alcohol besides red wine for church, you’re fun to hang out with. It’s just... you don’t look it.” Chanyeol didn’t expect that much honesty and was a little offended but took in a mental note, “Come help me restock.” Chanyeol obliged silently, a little bubble of Baekhyun starting to form in the back of his mind; a save space for all the memories his brain gained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on the next chapters! I’ll probably end up posting in 3s until I finish!

Chanyeol pushed his cap down around his hair and sighed, looking at himself in the mirror, he prayed hard that his father would leave him be or maybe still be in bed but, he rarely ever was. He left the bathroom and started to walk downstairs, already hearing his father shuffling around. He took a deep breath and hurried down, sitting at the table and stretching. He’d waited until he had to leave for work to go down to his dad, too scared that he would suffer too long if he did it earlier. “I was wondering when you’d come down, are you feeling alright?” The concerned expression that covered his father’s face when he sat down made Chanyeol feel guilty. “Why are you wearing a hat inside? It’s disrespectful, take it off.” His dad gently commanded, to which Chanyeol slowly did so, the more he pulled the cap back, the more his father could see his knew hair colour. Light pink, with a lilac colour more towards the back of his head, it suited Chanyeol a lot more than he would have thought and he really liked the new style.

 

“Well isn’t that something. Why were you hiding it? It’s a nice look on you.” His dad surprisingly said, looking over the colour happily, “You’re not mad?” Chanyeol asked, confused as hell but relieved. “I’m a holy man Chanyeol but, my life does not simply revolve around following each bible lesson. What kind of life is that to lead? Besides, I’ll be damned if I don’t let my son at least colour his hair. As long as there aren’t any tattoos I need to check for...” His father gave him a look before Chanyeol frowned, that was the first time he’d ever heard his dad curse and he was a little shook but, as the most Christian, by-the-book man he knew, Chanyeol felt a little distraught, the sudden feeling of regret clouding his mind. He wasted quite a lot of time trying to do just what his dad said there was no need to do. “Well... I’m glad you’re not angry but I have to get to work.” Chanyeol checked his phone and stood up, saying a short goodbye before heading to work sporting his new look.

 

“Woah, woah, holy shit!” For some reason Baekhyun was already inside the store, stocking CDs and was the first to notice his new hairstyle, Minseok came rushing from the back to see what was going on and now he was standing in awe from behind the counter. “Oh my God— sorry but, your hair looks so good!” Chanyeol walked behind the counter and Minseok immediately stretched up to pet the taller’s hair. “Your dad wasn’t pissed?” Chanyeol shook his head as Minseok retreated, still mesmerised by the colour, “Wow, I’m surprised Mister Jesus Seniorwas cool with it. Baekhyun what do you think?” Baekhyun hasn’t said anything else since Chanyeol first walked in, he’s just been standing by the CDs, staring him down like he wants to jump Chanyeol. “I... fucking... nothing.” Baekhyun turned around and continued to stock the CDs quietly, “He loves it.” Minseok mumbled, “Speaking of he, why is he here?”

 

“He works here now, he’s going to close with you until Yixing gets back and then he’ll come in the same time you do. He needs a job and there’s not that many of us, it’ll help.” Minseok patted Chanyeol on the back and left into the back room once again. Baekhyun didn’t say anything to him and for some reason it hurt Chanyeol a little, of all people he thought Baekhyun would have the most to say about his hair. The thought was thrown into his save space as soon as a customer came in, already asking him for help to find a particular album. Baekhyun was still quietly stocking CDs, suddenly Chanyeol felt sad that he was being ignored because he never cared  ~~not this much.~~

 

“Are you ever going to stop ignoring me?” By this time of night, customers rarely came in and Chanyeol was tired of the never ending, awkward silence. When Baekhyun looked him, he sighed, eyes still trying their hardest not to look directly at Chanyeol. “Did I do something? Is it about that girl because I already said I’m not g—“ • “Not gay, I know I get it... whatever. You just... your hair looks good, I don’t think you wanna know my deepest thoughts on the matter so drop it.” Chanyeol grinned a little, after being told that life wasn’t about following everything little biblical detail, he wanted to live a little recklessly. But, not THAT reckless. “Do you by chance have a crush on me? I would like me too but... you know what...let’s do something after we close. Not sure what... but we’ll figure it out. I want to live differently but, if we go somewhere and I’m with a girl, you can’t get mad. I just... I’m not that way okay?”

••

Chanyeol and Baekhyun ended up here; Kim Jongdae’s house and to Baekhyun’s luck, without girls. The smell of marijuana was very strong, at least to Chanyeol but he tried not to look too uncomfortable. “Hey... you’re here. Come sit, join the fun.” There really was no “fun” as Jongdae put it. Kyungsoo and Jongin were making out in a corner, a kid with orange hair was staring at the ceiling, talking to himself while he smoked and a simpler looking kid was trying to get a bong from Jongdae’s side without actually communicating. Chanyeol sat on the floor with Baekhyun sticking close to him despite their constant “Chanyeol’s not gay” fight. Jongdae handed a blunt to Baekhyun first, a few sat on his side, waiting to be lit and Baekhyun was satisfied he got a fresh one to share only with Chanyeol.

 

He found the lighter they’d been passing around, after looking around like an idiot only for it to be under his leg, he lit the joint and breathed in through his mouth, the tip lighting up to a more vibrant red-orange. When he blew little puffs of smoke out he turned to Chanyeol and handed him the drug, watching as he mimicked the way Baekhyun held it between between his forefinger and thumb. He slowly put the blunt to his lips and breathed in, feeling the smoke cloud his insides, he held it in and tried not to die. “Blow out, Yeol.” Baekhyun laughed and Chanyeol listened, sending an immediate wave of endless coughs from his now sore throat, “Fucking... shit...” Chanyeol was only slightly exaggerating. “Oh calm down, you’ll be high soon enough.”

••

Baekhyun was completely right, they’d only been out for about 45mins and Chanyeol honestly hadn’t smoked that much, too busy hacking up pieces of his throat but, the way he started to ask dumb questions proved he was high. “What if like... my dad really is Yoda? Like... he got part of his ears removed so I wouldn’t know... it makes so much fucking sense. Jesus? Is Yoda my dad? Or is my dad Yoda... or...” Baekhyun abruptly stood up and kicked Chanyeol’s thigh, “Shut up and come with me for a little bit.” Chanyeol didn’t object and stood, further discussing his theory on Yoda and his dad being the same person. Baekhyun showed him to a room, sitting on the bed with him, Chanyeol wasn’t high enough to simply let Baekhyun talk him into whatever he was planning but, he remained seated. Baekhyun definitely wasn’t as high as he was and maybe that was just resilience.

 

“Let me ask you a question... why do you like girls so much?” Chanyeol definitely wasn’t expecting that, he let out a bit of a chuckle before answering, “Because its what I was made to like... I was put on this earth to have children and to meet a beautiful woman and having children with her would...” Chanyeol smiled, looking genuinely convinced that life was all about women and making babies, “Ok then... what about men, why DONT you like men?” Baekhyun had scooted closer to Chanyeol by now, closing the obvious distance between them. Chanyeol didn’t move away. “It’s just not what I like, my dad wants grandchildren and I want to give that to him, besides... having sex with a man isn’t as rewarding as having sex with a woman.” Baekhyun suddenly looked really offended, a pout buffering on his face, of course Chanyeol didn’t actually know what sex was like in general, he never had any experiences and the closest thing he got to anything was a kiss and a very short one.

 

“Chanyeol... you’ve never even tried to be with a guy before. I’m not here to convert you into something you don’t wanna be but, I’m here to open your mind to the idea. Try something for me yeah?” Baekhyun leaned forward a little and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand, by now his high wasn’t as fun as it previously had been. Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand to his cheek, holding it there so Chanyeol couldn’t pull back. “Just... close your eyes... imagine me however you want.” Baekhyun didn’t give Chanyeol the time to think before he leaned up and kissed Chanyeol. On the mouth. Chanyeol added mentally as his eyes shot up in surprise. His lips remained uncomfortably pursed but, he didn’t force Baekhyun away, he didn’t want to. He watched Baekhyun for a moment before letting his eyes fall shut, his lips loosened and the kiss became much better, Baekhyun’s hand moved away but, Chanyeol’s stayed in place, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek gently. Apparently Chanyeol wasn’t a horrible kisser despite his lack of experience, the kiss wasn’t sloppy or rushed, it was slow and soft, reassuring Chanyeol that he wasn’t a shitty kisser. ~~And let him know that Baekhyun was a great one.~~

Chanyeol felt the way Baekhyun was leaning back, forcing them to lay down and Chanyeol was flipping out inside. The kiss broke and Baekhyun just looked at him, expectantly but, Chanyeol had no idea what to do with his hands or mouth or anything. “Pretend I’m a girl if it helps.” Baekhyun mumbled, obviously wanting everything but that. “No... I... I don’t know what to do.” Chanyeol sat up, running his hands through his hair, “I know you’re a virgin but... not even foreplay?” Baekhyun got up to sit close to Chanyeol again, hand sitting on his knee, “Fuck is that?” Baekhyun really tried hard not to but, a small laugh escaped, “Do you know anything?” Baekhyun asked, genuinely wanting to know, “I’ve only ever kissed a girl... I... don’t... my dad never talked about it and I didn’t care.” Chanyeol sighed softly, suddenly embarrassed by his lack of experience and the fact that Baekhyun laughed.

 

But, he did it again, leaning on Chanyeol’s large shoulder, “So you’ve never watched porn or looked at images? You don’t even know what boobs feel like...” Suddenly a loud gasp left Baekhyun’s mouth, he looked at Chanyeol with wide eyes and Chanyeol suddenly felt worse, “Have you ever even.... masturbated?” Baekhyun looked horrified at the thought of not masturbating. Chanyeol knew what it was, he wasn’t completely oblivious to the fact that the average 18 year old would have at least already done that. Chanyeol slowly shook his head and Baekhyun sat up on his knees, hugging Chanyeol from behind, “Now you have homework... at least do that... just explore the world of sex, you don’t have to go around fucking everything that moves but, I’m sure your future wife has at least already had her hands in her pants. You should too, besides... that’s not normal you nut job.” Baekhyun smacked Chanyeol’s back and got off the bed, “Come on, I’m hungry.” Chanyeol stood up and automatically his save space opened to the recent memory of kissing Baekhyun, he wasn’t gay, Baekhyun had practically tricked him into it and besides, it was just practice.  ~~Chanyeol couldn’t help but think about how soft Baekhyun’s lips were against his lesser ones, it made his heart a little weak.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapters, please give me any advice or ideas you have!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol doesn’t support homosexuality and he never will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF, SMUT AHEAD! This chapter is a little long(most of them are)!

It was too early for his dad to be awake and even earlier for him but, Chanyeol was awake, staring at his phone screen which held the image of a private browser waiting for something to be typed. Baekhyun had told Chanyeol he’d stay at Jongdae’s until work so he could finish his “homework”. Chanyeol texted Baekhyun to asked what he should do and how, Baekhyun’s only response was, “Just open up a private browser and look up porn or whatever sexual pops into your mind.” Baekhyun. Baekhyun was in fact the only sexual thing that popped up in his mind because Baekhyun was the first person he ever fully made out with and talked about his lack of sexual experience with whereas Baekhyun seemed to be the epitome of sex, maybe he really was the devil.

 

Chanyeol exhaled heavily and tapped the search bar, slowly typing ‘porn’ and waiting for results. Only links popped up, he teetered between videos and images before deciding on video, he went to the first site that seemed okay and clicked on the first video he saw, trying not to think about what he was doing. His heart was already beating extremely fast as the video loaded, he quickly turned down the audio because the sex had started immediately, Chanyeol’s entire body tensed as he watched the guy and the girl have sex, his body did react, fairly quick in fact and he breathed out once more. He slowly let his free hand travel to under the waistband of his sweats and boxers, he took ahold of his dick and gasped a little, this was all very new to him and he felt so embarrassed to be watching porn and masturbating.

 

Small sounds left his mouth and he tried his hardest to suppress them, though the feeling was much more pleasurable than Chanyeol could ever expect. What he also couldn’t ever expect was his father opening the door, “Chan—“ • “Jesus fuck, dad.” He quickly pulled his hand out of his pants and blacked his phone screen, laying it down on its face as he sat up to look his father in the eyes. “Don’t curse like that at your father and don’t use the lord’s name so vulgarly! What were you doing?” Chanyeol quickly got out of bed and moved past his dad, still unable to control what was going on below. “I have to take a shower, I’m sorry.” Though he did genuinely feel bad, he didn’t have time to think about that. He was suddenly having a million thoughts of Baekhyun, this whole thing was his damn fault.

 

Now he was in the showering, thinking about how much he hated Baekhyun, how much easier life would be if he just let him stay in the fucking shed but, he was also thinking about how soft his lips were and how many times his name popped out of his save space while he was trying to pay attention to the video. As water rushed over his body he remembered how close they were and how close Baekhyun’s hand had been getting to his crotch and now his eyes were closed tightly as he tried to block out the world. He grabbed ahold of himself again and started a steady back and forth pace, Baekhyun’s soft humming playing in his mind as he envisioned the small, devil man. It felt even better to imagine Baekhyun, it felt so much better that he was reaching the edge and the feeling made him move a little faster and his breath became stagnant until he finished, grunting softly as he pressed his forehead to the shower wall. And then it didn’t feel good, his eyes were open and this pit in his stomach simply would not go away. Why was this happening?

 

••

Chanyeol avoided having any sort of talk with his father and rushed off to work as soon as it was time, praying inside his head the whole way there and even when he parked his car he paused to pray, he wouldn’t let this happen to him. It was only because Baekhyun was the first person to act like this with him, Chanyeol was convinced it’d happen the same way if Baekhyun was a girl. He made his way inside to see Baekhyun in HIS usual spot behind the counter, “You’re stocking today, it’s the last day to stock so it shouldn’t be too much.” Baekhyun pointed and stood patiently at the counter, waiting for customers, “So you’re my boss now?” Chanyeol asked sarcastically, trying to act normal to avoid looking suspicious. “You wish, Minseok said so, he went out to grab himself lunch. So... did you do it?” Baekhyun had traveled over to Chanyeol by now, waiting for an answer, “Do what?” Chanyeol avoided quickly but, Baekhyun retaliated and held Chanyeol from behind which immediately put him on defence to turn and push the smaller away. They looked at each other for a moment and Baekhyun squealed, jumping up a little, “You did! Oh my God. Did you enjoy it? What’d you watch? I’m so—“• “Can you fucking stop for like two seconds?! Go back to the counter.” Chanyeol snapped and turned to keep stocking, leaving a pouting Baekhyun to wallow back to the counter, obviously really hurt.

 

The day was awfully slow for a Friday, with only a few customers, Chanyeol ended up doing some unnecessary organising and extra help since stocking didn’t take up much time. Minseok left at 10:30 and now at 11, the two were stuck in an awkward silence. “I’m sorry if I said something wrong... I was just excited for you...” Baekhyun mumbled, not speaking in any particular direction. Chanyeol looked at him and sighed softly, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you, so I’m sorry for that... it’s just... my dad caught me... I never really got anywhere.” Chanyeol lied, of course he couldn’t let Baekhyun know what really happened, it would give off all the wrong signals and Chanyeol didn’t want Baekhyun to like him anymore than he already did. He just wanted to be his friend. ~~Even if his smile made Chanyeol’s heart melt and the thoughts of Baekhyun that crowded his mind had gotten worse and more explicit since this morning.~~

 

“Oh... well that sucks... at least you looked at something right?” Chanyeol nodded a little and Baekhyun grinned, “Would you like to come with me to a party tomorrow night? I know it’s the night before church or whatever but, it’ll be fun and Jongin’s going to be there since it’s his party. It’s not at his house but, if you let me drive you won’t have to worry about getting directions.” Baekhyun smiled brighter and Chanyeol coughed a little, probably hacking up a piece of his heart along with his good Christian values. “We can go, but, you’re not driving my car.” Chanyeol grinned and turned back to occupying himself with nothing, was he excited? ~~Of course he was, anywhere Baekhyun was made him excited.~~ It was a Jongin part so, of course not.

••

Saturday night rolled around and Chanyeol was still thinking about the talk he had with his father about safe sex and that if he was going to do things like that he’d rather him not use pornographic images and that the right woman will want to wait and love him no matter what. Somehow in the back of his mind, Chanyeol had almost thought about saying “What about the right man?” But, he let his imagination take over what kind of a shitshow that would be. Baekhyun looked amazing,  ~~as always~~ and the party was extremely loud. There was more drugs, some a little too hard core for even Chanyeol to consider going near but, he liked the weed section and kept his body attached to those in that area until Baekhyun brought him a cup. “Drink it.” He said into Chanyeol’s ear and he’d heard of date-r*pe drugs but, this wasn’t that. Baekhyun somehow had his trust and without hesitation he drank the sweet but strong alcoholic beverage. It gave him a weird feeling up and down, “What is this?” Baekhyun simply grinned and said something along the lines of “Jungle Juice” but, Chanyeol was sure he was crazy because that was the dumbest name for a drink.

••

Chanyeol was fucked, holy shit he was so fucked. But, somehow his mind was intact enough to know that he was following an equally fucked Baekhyun into another room much like Thursday. Instead of speaking or even sparing each a glance, the both flopped onto the bed and fell the fuck asleep. Throughout the time, Baekhyun had unconsciously gotten up to pee once and Chanyeol had gotten up to throw up twice, they woke up to find that the party was still going and it was still very much nighttime. Probably sometime at 2am. Chanyeol sat up and held his head, groaning as he looked at Baekhyun who just looked absolutely dead, “Let’s go home.” They were both painfully sober and needed as many gallons of water and painkillers as they could find.

••

They reached home fairly quick and snuck inside as quietly as they could, Chanyeol had stayed out late before but, not so close to the devil’s hour. The two grabbed water bottles and headed up to their room, Chanyeol grabbing painkillers on the way before closing the door and letting out a heavy and relieved sigh, he looked at Baekhyun who still hadn’t spoken to him since they woke up, “Do you want to have sex with me, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol almost dropped his water and the pills but, he held onto them tightly. It should have been an easy answer, ‘no’, that’s all he had to say but all he could manage was, “I... you know I...why are you asking me that?” Chanyeol quickly moved passed Baekhyun to sit on the bed, setting the pills and bottle down before taking 3 and gulping down water for more than just to swallow the pills.

 

Baekhyun sat his water down and then himself down next to Chanyeol, “You told me you know...it was one of the times you threw up, I was kind of awake so maybe I was hearing shit but... you said... you thought of me.” Chanyeol immediately stopped drinking, aggressively choking and hacking up more of his Christianity in the process. “So you did...” Baekhyun smiled a little bit to himself, “If you’re really not gay... no.. if you can REALLY tell me you 100% don’t like me, nothing in you says it and you 100% only like girls... I’ll leave it alone. We don’t have to talk about it ever again.” Baekhyun was facing Chanyeol, who was having a mental breakdown as he slowly turned to face Baekhyun. He looked amazing, he was all Chanyeol could think about but, that’s not what he wanted, not what he needed. Chanyeol was going to open his mouth and protest but, he couldn’t, this time HE went in for the kiss, hand finding a place of comfort on Baekhyun’s cheek. Chanyeol blamed it on the witching hour.

 

Baekhyun sighed into the kiss, his body loosened under Chanyeol’s as they moved farther onto the bed and Chanyeol hovered over Baekhyun, he still had absolutely no idea what he was doing, so Baekhyun took over for some time, lifting up momentarily to take his shirt off. Chanyeol simply mimicked him, revealing a much less boring body than Baekhyun expected, “You’re full of surprises Yeol.” Baekhyun didn’t give Chanyeol time to respond before he was unzipping his jeans from below, “Lay down.” Baekhyun commanded softly as he moved from under Chanyeol, taking position on top. He immediately positioned himself between Chanyeol’s legs and smirked, pulling the undone jeans down with a little help from Chanyeol lifting himself up and next went the underwear until he was completely naked. Chanyeol breathed out, clearly embarrassed—he was already hard and trying to calm his nerves down, it didn’t help that Baekhyun was now wrapping his hand around his dick like it was nothing, to Baekhyun it probably wasn’t.

 

Chanyeol gasped quietly as soon as Baekhyun put his mouth around his dick, the feeling sent a quick shudder down his spine, it got even more intense when Baekhyun started moving his head up and down, hand still working the base of his cock. His hips instinctively bucked upwards but then Baekhyun stopped, “Try not to move, okay?” He said softly, which completely contrasted with how red his lips were, shining slightly from saliva. Chanyeol looked down from his position and nodded, head easily falling back onto his pillow as Baekhyun resumed. Chanyeol’s mind was clouded and the tension that was building up in his stomach made him sit up, watching Baekhyun as he kept sucking. “Baekhyun...” Chanyeol managed to choke out to which Baekhyun quickly responded, “I know.” He grinned up at Chanyeol and once again kept going, this time, speeding up slightly and using every angle to his advantage. Chanyeol moaned out loudly, once again instinctively bucking his hips, rutting upward into Baekhyun’s mouth as he came, body feeling like air.

 

Baekhyun pulled away and smiled, licking his lips as he stood to discard the rest of his clothing, now they were both naked and Chanyeol was back to being bashful. Baekhyun was giving him to chance of control but still, Chanyeol had no idea what to do. He tried to be less obvious as he resumed his position on top of Baekhyun, going in for another passionate kiss before moving downward to his neck. Apparently Baekhyun was sensitive there, proving it by letting out a cute moan that went to Chanyeol’s dick almost immediately. He groaned softly and continued to mark the sensitive skin as a hand traveled to a nipple as he tried to figure out how to give Baekhyun what he could. Baekhyun continued to moan and suddenly he asked, “I don’t suppose you have condoms?” He forced them into a sitting up position and got out of bed to look through the things he had with him, pulling out what Chanyeol assumed was a condom.

 

“I...” Chanyeol started to twiddle his thumbs, avoiding Baekhyun’s eyes. “Lay down, I got you okay?” Baekhyun smiled softly and Chanyeol obliged, letting out a slightly shaky breath. His heart felt nervous and like it would fall out but, his stomach felt sick and his brain didn’t know what to do. Baekhyun opened the condom package and took ahold of Chanyeol’s dick, it was already hard again and Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as Baekhyun rolled the condom over him. Baekhyun straddled Chanyeol’s hips, his dick pressed against his ass as they looked into each other’s eyes. They were both searching for something. “I know we’ve gotten far but... are... are you sure?” Baekhyun asked, he still looked absolutely amazing and even better sitting on top of Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t say anything, only slowly nodding and that was confirmation enough for Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun lifted his hips up and spit in his hand since there wasn’t any lube, Baekhyun couldn’t lie, this was his first time with a virgin and even he was a little nervous. He took his hand and coated Chanyeol’s dick before holding on and slowly lowering himself, his free hand on Chanyeol’s chest. The deeper he got the more Chanyeol couldn’t resist making noise, “Holy... fucking shit...” As soon as Baekhyun’s ass connected with Chanyeol’s thighs he shuddered, he loved this feeling and he loved it even more because it was Chanyeol. “I’m gonna move.” Baekhyun mumbled, “God, fucking please do...” Chanyeol groaned, the feeling was more intense than what Chanyeol expected and maybe he would take back his “sex with a man isn’t rewarding” statement. Baekhyun lifted up, only to come back down and repeat the motion, moans spilling from his mouth in tune with Chanyeol’s which were getting unintentionally loud.

 

“Fuck...” Chanyeol grunted and suddenly his hands held onto Baekhyun’s hips, pausing his motion. Baekhyun looked at him and suddenly Chanyeol had taken over, thrusting upward into Baekhyun like he’d done this before. Baekhyun leaned down and began marking Chanyeol’s skin, moaning loudly against the flesh before hiding the sounds with Chanyeol’s lips. Their bodies were on fire and Chanyeol absolutely loved it, it was easily becoming his favourite feeling, better than anything he could ever think of. “Chanyeol... f-fuck me harder.” Baekhyun begged and Chanyeol didn’t have time to think and be embarrassed, he only wanted to please Baekhyun and so his thrusts became rougher and more intense, Baekhyun lifted his body up and held his hands on Chanyeol’s chest, taking back control as he rolled his hips before lifting completely off and turning around, facing the room’s door. “More... please...” He begged as his head fell onto the bed, leaving his ass exposed, Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice.

 

His hands grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and he positioned himself at the entrance, slowly pushing in before he tried out a steady rhythm, trying to get the hand of having control from behind. Baekhyun’s moans were enough to tell him he was doing good and with no time he was thrusting in and out, meeting Baekhyun’s ass with his hips over and over with loud slaps of skin hitting skin. Chanyeol moaned out loudly and and apparently, Chanyeol had kinks because as soon as Baekhyun said, “Smack my ass, daddy.” Chanyeol’s body felt 10x more intense and his dick throbbed at how hot Baekhyun sounded and how he moaned out loudly when he smacked the flesh repeatedly after being asked again. Chanyeol was nearing the edge, he could feel it bubbling up in his groin, ready to pop and apparently Baekhyun was too, “Please don’t stop, please don’t fucking stop I...” Baekhyun could barely speak as they continued on until they both unraveled, a melody of their names being spilled from their mouths as they rode out their orgasms, Chanyeol’s nails digging into Baekhyun’s sides as he came down from his high.

••

Sunday morning came at a promising hour, bringing an intense sunshine into ChanBaek’s room, the night before was still fresh in Chanyeol’s mind and and even fresher in Baekhyun’s who evidently wasn’t even in the bed anymore. Chanyeol sat up, sweat pants on but not underwear, the bed didn’t have any sheets because Chanyeol had refused to sleep on them after Baekhyun came on them. Today was the day of his first sermon and he was still very excited about his message, he quickly got up and went to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror was a good idea because his marks from Baekhyun were very obvious. Chanyeol got in the shower, Baekhyun still wandering around his thoughts and guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach. “Dammit...” Chanyeol mumbled to himself, he fucked up and he knows he did.

 

Chanyeol’s father must have left for church early because he was nowhere to be found in their house, he quickly got dressed and assumed maybe he was late even though the time clearly suggested otherwise. He walked to church, the morning serving up very harsh heat that made it hard to focus on anything, luckily the church was cool enough to dry him of sweat very quickly. No one had arrived yet, only his dad setting things up alone. “Good morning.” Chanyeol greeted softly and his dad only made it clear that it was NOT in fact a “good morning.” “You and that boy... I don’t want something like that to be true but... I know my ears wouldn’t deceive me.” Chanyeol’s heart fell into his knees and all he could do was stand there in front of his father, frozen. “Dad I...” • “Don’t you try and lie to me! I knew he was up to no good, now he’s gone and turned my son into... a sinner. You listen to me son, I won’t have you sleeping with some man and definitely not in my house, you need to set yourself right before I do it for you do you underst—“ His father stopped due the the opening of the doors, people beginning to arrive, “Hide those marks and go get ready for your sermon.” He demanded quietly, Chanyeol listened, on the brink of tears.

••

It was almost time for Chanyeol to get up and preach, he had been secluded the entire time, he felt like throwing up every-time he tried to go sit in the pulpit, after another song, his father got up to announce that Chanyeol would be preaching and then Chanyeol HAD to come out, there was nothing else he could do. “Good morning church, today’s sermon will be on the topic of...” Chanyeol swallowed, looking at all the expectant faces and for some reason there was an awfully familiar male sitting next to Jongin and Kyungsoo, so familiar Chanyeol almost threw up right there. “Homosexuality.” The word came out and the smile Baekhyun had on his face disappeared into a straight face, “Before we dive into the bible itself... let me say that I respect those who can be openly gay, though I won’t support it. Good Christian morals tell you what you need to do in life and laying with another man or another woman isn’t one of those morals. God does love all his children but, that’s because he wants them to live properly, to do what Adam and Eve didn’t.” The congregation filled with small agreements and Chanyeol cleared his throat. Baekhyun was crying. Baekhyun is crying. Baekhyun was leaving. He hurt Baekhyun. Why? ~~He never wanted to hurt Baekhyun again, he wanted to hold him and apologise, he wanted to kiss him and reassure him that he didn’t mean it. He was sorry. What had he done?~~ Chanyeol didn’t care, he had to finish his sermon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who the fuck is Seahoon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha. Smut. Usually I don’t write this much but, I did this time and I have explanation so...

Chanyeol hadn’t talked to Baekhyun since Saturday night and hadn’t seen him since Sunday morning. It was only Monday and his heart felt extremely heavy, both from the lack of contact with Baekhyun and from the guilt he felt. His father had been happy that Baekhyun had disappeared and said it was good for Chanyeol, it would set him back on the right path but, Chanyeol didn’t want the “right path”, he wanted Baekhyun but, he couldn’t let himself know that. He had to pretend like he was ok, to pretend like Baekhyun was a complete mistake, like he hadn’t thought about Baekhyun multiple times just Sunday and Monday morning alone. Minseok had called to tell him Yixing was back at work which means he didn’t have to close anymore but also that Baekhyun had requested to stay on closing duty withYixing because he, quote, “hates chanyeol’s guts and hopes he burns in hell.” Fantastic.

 

Now Chanyeol was on his way to work, both excited and nervous to see Baekhyun but, he tried to focus more on being excited to see Yixing. He got out of his car and let out a heavy sigh, walking into the store with a little hesitation, he smiled when he saw Yixing helping out a customer but frowned at the lack of Baekhyun around. As the customer left Yixing to make a purchase with Minseok at the counter, Chanyeol rushed over to hug his friend, “Yixing!!!” Chanyeol’s large figure covered Yixing’s in the embrace, a smile still gracing both of their faces. “I’m glad you didn’t die.” Chanyeol said as he finally let the older go, “Thanks? I’m glad I didn’t die either.” Yixing grinned and Chanyeol looked around once again, still no Baekhyun, “If you’re looking for the guy who hates you, he went out for lunch. He should be back soon.” Great, of course Yixing knew about Baekhyun’s apparent hatred for him, “What the hell did you do anyway? He came into work so early and he looked really emotionally fucked.” Minseok yelled from the counter, making Chanyeol feel even worse. He sighed and decided that if he was going to mention it to anyone he’d mention it to these two, Jongin and Kyungsoo probably already knew and Jongdae was probably next anyway.

 

“I trust the both of you and since you’re my favourite people...” Chanyeol breathed in, “Baekhyun and I had sex last night.” Minseok tried flipping the counter but, when that didn’t work he resorted to screaming, “Wait what the fuck?! Why the... Chanyeol what the actual... oh my god, I...” • “Wait, are you gay now?! I was only gone for a week! The hair and now this?! What the shit?” The two we’re yelling so much Chanyeol barely knew who was saying what, that is until it all came to a halt as Baekhyun walked in, all eyes shifting to him. Chanyeol stood in the middle of the store, staring at him while the two bystanders switched looks at each other and then at the two... what exactly were they? Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak but Baekhyun moved away and more customers started coming before he could even get in a sound, “A-ah... how can I help you sir?” Chanyeol asked quickly, avoiding Baekhyun’s gaze as Yixing helped another customer and Minseok came from around the counter to pester the customers that didn’t want or need help, leaving Baekhyun at the counter. Quiet.

••

“Aren’t you going home?” Yixing asked Chanyeol as it neared time for him to leave but, he really didn’t want to at all. “Can I close with Baekhyun tonight?” Chanyeol whispered, not very quietly but Baekhyun ignored it, “What kind of question is that? I’m going home.” Yixing chuckled and made his way to the back to clock out, grinning the whole way. Chanyeol was quiet until Yixing yelled his final, “Goodbye!” Leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun alone and still Chanyeol couldn’t breathe. “Baekhyun I—“ • “You don’t support it because, laying with another man isn’t good Christian morals. You know I asked you if you were fucking sure because I knew this would happen. But no, I listened to you and then I listened to Jongin thinking, ‘he’s been trying hard for me so why don’t I go to church just to hear his first sermon.’ I was a dumb ass for trusting anything you said, I should have just moved out of the shed like you wanted. Fuck you and your fucking good Christian moral bullshit!” Baekhyun breathed out, looking as if he’d been holding that in forever but, he wasn’t finished.

 

“I started to like you for whatever dumbass reason, I went to your fucking bible study and I fucking got this job so I could see you because I couldn’t get you out of my mind. Usually I’d give up on someone like you because... you... you were such an asshole but I stuck around and I waited until you made your decision and I fucking asked... I asked you for a reason Chanyeol...” Baekhyun broke down, hiding himself behind the counter so Chanyeol couldn’t see. Chanyeol’s heart felt extremely heavy, he quickly went behind the counter to find Baekhyun sobbing, hiding himself in his knees and holding onto his body.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t just sorry or guilty, it was the feeling you get when you watch someone you love get hurt, because he WAS watching someone he loved get hurt. He... “I love you Baekhyun.” Baekhyun’s eyes quickly shot up and they burned when he looked at Chanyeol, “Don’t you fucking say that shit. You don’t get to say that Chanyeol! You have no right to say it, so save it for someone with a vagina because I’m not staying here for this bullshit. Fuck. You. Close by yourself.” Baekhyun quickly stood up and left, Chanyeol didn’t move from his kneeled position. His eyes slowly weld up with tears but he couldn’t sob, he was thinking too much and so his tears fell in short strides, making his vision cloudy.

••

Chanyeol hadn’t seen Baekhyun for 3 days, he’d even called and texted the other, just to make sure he was okay but, he never got anything back. He finally decided to ask Jongin which is who he assumed would know the most. “I’m really not supposed to tell you but I love you both and I love you both together... gay Chanyeol is the best version of Chanyeol.” Chanyeol sighed, “Please don’t call me that... just... where is Baekhyun? Please Jongin.” Chanyeol waited as Jongin obviously stalled, “He’s at Jongdae’s place!” A voice that sounded awfully similar to Kyungsoo’s yelled out to which Chanyeol quickly responded with a ‘thank you’ before hanging up and packing up some things in his room. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

 

He ran down stairs with all the things he’d packed and looked at his dad, who was doing taxes at the table and didn’t notice him until Chanyeol made his presence known, “Dad, I know you want me to be a certain way and I still do believe in Jesus with my whole heart but, I’m in love with Baekhyun and maybe I fell in love easily because everything has been a first with him but, maybe I’m supposed to be this way. I’m so sorry if you think less of me because of it but, I have to leave now. I love you, dad.” Chanyeol went to his father, hugging him from the chair momentarily before grabbing his things again and leaving, his dad simply stayed frozen. No response was better than being yelled at.

 

Chanyeol mustered up all the courage he had to drive to Jongdae’s place, it took him even more courage not to just drive right past. He sat in the driveway for a moment, trying to get his head in the right position to say anything to Baekhyun. A simple apology wasn’t going to cut it and Chanyeol knew that but, he wasn’t sure what would. Chanyeol’s never been through anything like this before, not with a girl or boy and he started to regret not living like the average teenager even more because he was so inexperienced, so confused, the only sure thing in his head was Baekhyun.

 

He left all the things he’d packed in his car and walked up to Jongdae’s house, his door was never locked and he never cared. Chanyeol simply walked right in, it was a Wednesday and yet, Jongdae didn’t stop smoking pot just because it was the middle of the week. In fact he probably smoked more. The lack of clean air made Chanyeol sigh, maybe he needed to be high before he could talk to Baekhyun but, “Chanyeol?!” Jongdae hacked up a lung, clearly surprised by the tall figure that just barged through his door, “No, the tooth fairy. Where is Baekhyun?” Chanyeol didn’t have time for games, he wanted to get right to the point but, Jongdae wasn’t giving him an answer, just looking anxious. “Jongdae, don’t make me look for him myself.” Silence. “Fuck it.”

 

There weren’t many rooms in Jongdae’s house and knowing which doors led to bedrooms and which led to the bathroom, Chanyeol opened the first door, presumably Jongdae’s room and empty. The only other room in the house was the one Baekhyun and he had their first kiss in and Chanyeol’s body tensed at the thought of seeing him again, nonetheless, he opened the door and he assumed that this is what his dad felt when he caught Chanyeol with his hand in his pants but, 200x worse than anyone could imagine. “Yo, what the fuck?!” The orange haired guy, Chanyeol remembered vaguely, was under Baekhyun. They weren’t naked but, the position itself was all Chanyeol needed to see in order to know what was going on. Chanyeol felt like his heart would fall out, it felt even worse when Baekhyun looked at him, “Can you get the fuck out?” Was all he said and Chanyeol couldn’t do anything else, what the fuck was he supposed to do? Baekhyun wasn’t his, Baekhyun didn’t HAVE to talk to Chanyeol, he could do what he wanted.

••

Chanyeol didn’t leave Jongdae’s house, he ended up wallowing back to the couch and sitting beside his high friend, “Yeol... I...” Jongdae pushed out, “I know... it’s ok.” Chanyeol smiled at Jongdae and held his hand out for whatever form of smoking Jongdae would give him and it ended up turning into a fun lesson on how to use a bong, which put Chanyeol in a much better mood. They sat on the couch, Chanyeol’s high wasn’t fun at all, sad and depressing to hear from Jongdae’s point of view. “It’s like... I don’t know what I am... I mean, I’ve never been with a girl so I can’t just say.... I’m gay. I just... I fucking love Baekhyun. He’s like my soulmate I’m pretty sure, God wouldn’t just put someone like him in my shed for no reason... and, and you know... people say you shouldn’t have sex with a man if you’re a Christian man but... why does it feel so good to do it? Where’s the logic in that?” Chanyeol was slightly horny and sad, which caused all sorts of things to come out of his mouth, both amusing and disheartening for Jongdae.

 

“Does he know that? Not the sex part, we all know he knows that.” Jongdae looked at Chanyeol and stood up, “I’m going to retrieve Sehun and we’re gonna go do... something I don’t fucking know what but, we’ll leave you two okay?” Chanyeol just nodded, ‘Seahoon’ that was the guy he wanted to beat the shit out of, who he wanted to throw into a river with rocks tied to his feet, who he— ooh, Baekhyun! Chanyeol looked up and maybe he was lost in thought for longer than he imagined because Seahoon and Jongdae were already gone and Baekhyun had made an appearance at his side on the couch. “Chanyeol, I really do—“ • “Nope, you got to talk last time... listen. I love you, and... I know you hate that I say it but I do. Why would I lie? Don’t answer that. I just... this is all really fucking confusing Baekhyun and maybe I like dick, maybe I like vagina, maybe I like both but, right now, I like YOU and only you. I know I fucked up with that sermon and I shouldn’t have even gotten up there but, my dad knows, he heard us and I was scared. I was raised to think this wasn’t ok but, if it’s you, it’s more than ok. I can’t say that I’m not jealous or that I didn’t want to pull you away from that Seahoon guy because I did but, you’re not mine. No matter how much I want it, I can’t call you mine because I fucked everything up and I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol’s eyes were slightly hooded and barely red but, they contrasted with how genuine his voice was.

 

Baekhyun was crying, but then he was laughing, “Did you call him Seahoon?” Chanyeol looked completely unamused as Baekhyun laughed through his tears, “THATS WHAT YOU GOT FROM THAT?!” Chanyeol facepalmed and let out a sigh before Baekhyun was suddenly on his lap, he was crying again. “This is so hard for me Chanyeol... who’s to say you’re not still unsure? You may like me now but... some chick with big ass titties comes around the corner and then what?” Baekhyun frowned at Chanyeol, watching his smile grow, “You’re forgetting one important detail. I don’t like you, I love you.” It felt like it had been years since their last kiss and Chanyeol missed it so very much, it was like holding on to a piece of heaven while kissing a cloud and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun for a moment after breaking the kiss, his hand sitting in its usual spot of comfort, “We didn’t get anywhere... I just thought you should know... I was only on his lap and I got down as soon as you left. We just... mostly me but, we just talked.” Baekhyun quietly admitted, adding, “It... wouldn’t have felt right away.”

 

Chanyeol smiled as Baekhyun’s face nuzzled his large hand, his thumb gently rubbing the older’s cheek. Chanyeol didn’t have any words, he just wanted to hold on to Baekhyun like this forever. It didn’t take long for the two to engage in another make out session which led to Chanyeol’s hands fastening themselves to Baekhyun’s hips to create a steady rolling motion on his lap. The friction caused them both to moan into the kiss before breaking it, “The condoms are in that room...” Baekhyun huffed out, looking Chanyeol in the eyes as they both made no effort to get up. Did Chanyeol really know if this was ok? No, of course not. But, he trusted Baekhyun and Baekhyun trusted him and that’s all they need.

 

Baekhyun leaned down against Chanyeol’s skin to re-mark the areas that were faded while Chanyeol made an effort to get his pants undone, it didn’t take long for Baekhyun to notice the large body part that was now sitting between their bodies. He quickly made his way down, to do what Chanyeol considered art but others simply called it ‘sucking dick’. Baekhyun took ahold of Chanyeol and slowly pumped his fist, forcing moans from Chanyeol’s throat on instinct. This time, his hips stayed in place as Baekhyun lowered his mouth onto Chanyeol’s dick, starting at a slow rate, clearly taking his time. Chanyeol didn’t mind, he just watched Baekhyun and when they accidentally caught each other’s glances neither one of them could look away, Chanyeol was more embarrassed than Baekhyun but, he still stared down while Baekhyun sucked his dick.

 

Chanyeol suddenly stopped Baekhyun and let out a heavy sigh, breathing heavily at the sight of his boyfriend? It was still weird to think but, he put that thought away and focused on the task at hand. Baekhyun stood up and Chanyeol quickly helped him get only the bottom half of his clothing off, though he remained clothed with only his dick exposed, anyone could tell where this was going. Baekhyun got back onto Chanyeol’s lap and with almost no hesitation, spit in his hand once again to slick over Chanyeol before lifting himself up and doing what he did their first time. Both their moans collided and Chanyeol could DEFINITELY take back his statement about sex with a man not being rewarding because without a barrier between them, this was even more rewarding than the first time.

 

Like animal instincts, Chanyeol didn’t need to ask or hesitate on what to do next, he didn’t just hold Baekhyun waist, he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s entire torso and started a slow upward motion to let Baekhyun adjust. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and their lips tangled once more and sex felt so much better because they were both sure, their was not doubt or hesitation in their actions, no regret or guilt. Everything felt right because it was Chanyeol and it was Baekhyun and you can’t have Chan without Baek or Baek without Yeol. It was science. “Fuck... Chanyeol... I really love you.” Baekhyun moaned out, their lips just barely connected at this point. They were both falling apart, “I love you... I love you too...” Chanyeol’s thrusts became harsher and quicker, Baekhyun’s back had arched inward and suddenly there was his hand. Chanyeol was no longer wrapped around Baekhyun but, one hand held his hip to keep the motions going while the other took ahold of Baekhyun. It was a feeling Chanyeol had to get used to and even though Baekhyun moaned out a soft, “You don’t have to...” Chanyeol wanted to.

 

Chanyeol’s hand covered Baekhyun’s dick and made his motion in time to his own thrusts, chasing their orgasms as one. Chanyeol had never felt so good, everything felt good, his heart, his mind, and his body. He had Baekhyun and that’s all he needed. “I’m... do it faster.” Baekhyun moaned out as his head fell onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, trying not to scream his lungs out, “Baekhyun.”• “Chanyeol.” It was the most perfect timing when they both released, Chanyeol feeling the strange throb in his hand while Baekhyun rolled his hips, coaxing them both through their orgasms. This was Chanyeol’s new favourite song.

••

Chanyeol and Baekhyun took the liberty of cleaning themselves up, Chanyeol going temporarily shirtless since Baekhyun made a mess, and once again a perfectly timed moment happened as Jongdae and that Seahoon guy walked back in, “Literally perfect timing.” Baekhyun said as they came in, sitting on the floor instead of the couch, “We didn’t go anywhere. We were just waiting for you to finish. Thanks to you two, I owe Sehun $20.” Jongdae pouted and Chanyeol made a mental note that ‘Seahoon’ was not that guy’s name at all. “Where you just watching?! What the fuck?” Chanyeol’s eyes widened a little and suddenly his embarrassment was back. “Not the whole time, we only peeked 2 times to see when you were going to stop FUCKING ON MY COUCH, MY COUCH BY THE WAY.” Jongdae exaggerated and Chanyeol just grinned, holding Baekhyun close to his body, now he just needed to figure out where they would go.

 

As if it was a sign, Chanyeol’s phone went off and he pulled it out to see ‘dad’ on the screen, he hesitated for a moment but answered anyway. Everyone was quiet. “Chanyeol... I want you to come home... bring Baekhyun along with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! It’s all happiness and rainbows from here folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took WAY longer than it was supposed to so to the person I say some bullshit about finished soon to... I am so sorry, I lied. But, this is the end!

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are nervous, Chanyeol had changed his shirt in the car, explaining to Baekhyun that they were just going to find somewhere to live together without the burden of others or being burdens. But, now they’re here, in front of Chanyeol’s house again, trying to talk each other into getting out of the car but only stalling further. “Let’s just leave are things in the car and... if things go to shit when can get the fuck out of here okay?” Chanyeol suggested, finding comfort on Baekhyun’s cheek with his large hand which Baekhyun turned his face into, kissing it softly. “Okay... lets go.” Baekhyun breathed out, pulling away from Chanyeol’s hand and getting out of the car first. Chanyeol’s entire body felt tense, as if he were about to talk with God himself but Chanyeol knew that his dad was just another man and whatever he said or did couldn’t tear him away from Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol didn’t know whether to knock or just unlock the door like he always did but, he didn’t have to do either. His dad must have been watching and waiting for them because he opened the door as soon as they were close and now it felt even harder to do this. “Come in.” His dad said, moving out of the way so that Baekhyun and Chanyeol could walk in, hand-in-hand. His father noticed but didn’t say anything, he only told them to sit at the table and wait. They did. His dad did some moving around but, everyone remained silent which only fuelled the obvious tension, it was thick enough to grasp.

 

When Chanyeol’s dad finally sat at the table with them, he had set down several things: a large book Chanyeol noticed was his photo album but, he’d never seen it before now, the bible, keys, a small vial of oil, and what Chanyeol knew was his mother’s wedding ring. Chanyeol gulped slightly and sat up straighter in his chair, feeling the way Baekhyun squeezed his hand for reassurance. “You... you love this boy. Do you love my son, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol looked over at Baekhyun who didn’t spare a second to answer, “Yes sir, with all my heart.” Chanyeol took note of how Baekhyun was tip toeing on the tension, trying not to make it worse. Chanyeol smiled to himself as his father continued, “Chanyeol... I’m sure you don’t remember that much about your relationship with your mom before she passed or much of her in general but... your mom didn’t have a strong belief in God at all. She was an atheist, she stayed home when we went to church on Sundays and prepared lunch so we would all eat after service.” His father smiled and the first thing he gave to Chanyeol was the book with his name clearly misspelled in craft letter on the cover. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at ‘Cahnyole’.

 

Chanyeol immediately opened it and started to look through all the picture of him as a child and with his mother and father. “You told your mom once that you didn’t like seeing girls on tv and it didn’t worry her. Even though we both knew what you meant she just wanted you to be happy so, you never watched girls on tv. Maybe once in a while on a commercial but, anything provocative or what you eyes saw as such you didn’t want to see. You preferred sports or shows with predominately men which doesn’t seem unordinary but it was the small comments that worried me. You loved mentioning the way men’s asses looked but it was all child’s play to you... still, I couldn’t let my son be that way. We even got into an argument because your mom thought I was being dramatic.” Chanyeol looked at his father who was avoiding his gaze, the photos were all very simple, cute, nothing that seemed to be important to his dad’s words and for a moment Chanyeol was scared. “I’m saying that I knew this would happen, I’m sure your mom knew it too but, when she passed I had the chance to make you the right way and... maybe it’s the wrong way. I love you son, more than you could ever know and of course I wish you could have lived life better but, if you love someone I won’t be angry for that.”

••

Chanyeol’s father talked to them for a while longer, he eventually prayed over the both of them which had meant the world to Chanyeol even if he could feel Baekhyun’s awkwardness when his dad drew a cross on his forehead with the oil. His dad gave Chanyeol the ring which Chanyeol viewed as quite dramatic since even if his heart said otherwise, his mind didn’t know where he and Baekhyun would be in a few years, even a few months but, he chose to stay away from thoughts like that. “Now... the key is to the church, I’m giving this to you because I’m retiring. I know I haven’t discussed it with you because I know you’d just protest it but, I’ll be moving into a retirement home next week, bear with me just a little longer and you can have the house, too.”• “Sir...” Chanyeol was surprised to hear that Baekhyun had spoken up so suddenly, he had been quiet from the beginning. “We’re kids... we... I couldn’t just take this house.”

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, slightly frowning. Sure, he wouldn’t want his dad to spend his life in a retirement home but, this could give the two what they needed, before they decided to run off into the sunset, they could test the waters. “You’re not taking it, I want you to have it. If his mom was here she’d wanted you to have it, too. Please...” The sad smile on his dad’s face made Chanyeol crack a little inside, letting a tear he’d been trying to hold back, fall down his cheek. Baekhyun immediately noticed and wiped the tear away, smiling at him for the reassurance he needed. Chanyeol wanted this, of course they were young but they knew what they wanted and as long as they had each other, Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t imagine being doubtful.

••

The week his father moved away to a retirement home had been a tough week for Chanyeol but, Baekhyun was there by his side the entire time, it was odd living in a house without his dad and even stranger to become the new preacher at the local church. Baekhyun never went to service on Sunday’s but he helped with events and other things during the week, enough so that he wasn’t uncomfortable around all the people who still didn’t know their pastor was gay or at least, dating a man. This fact became a reoccurring argument with the two, where Baekhyun felt that his church should know and Chanyeol believed the opposite, they always put the “conversation” away for a later time where they’d find a way bring it up again.

 

Since Chanyeol never went to school for preaching and wasn’t technically qualified, he didn’t get paid from it like his dad had and still worked with Baekhyun at the music store most of the week. They both visited Chanyeol’s dad as often as they could, sometimes Baekhyun went on his own just to hear more things about Chanyeol the other would’ve been too embarrassed to let his dad say. Their life was steady and filled with ‘I love yous’ but, even still they get into fights about one thing or the other but, they always knew they couldn’t do without the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story! I’m kind of thinking about making a series but, Idk do people like series??


End file.
